


Six Reasons to Join the Acheron

by The_random_Ravenclaw



Series: Raven's mechs album week 2021 fics [5]
Category: The Mechanisms (Band), Ulysses Dies at Dawn - The Mechanisms (Album)
Genre: Mechs Album Week, Morbid, Other, The Acheron, You know the Acheron propaganda mentioned in the fiction?, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 07:21:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30085500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_random_Ravenclaw/pseuds/The_random_Ravenclaw
Summary: Six samples of propaganda flyers found in the City
Series: Raven's mechs album week 2021 fics [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2206572
Kudos: 15
Collections: Mechs Album Week





	Six Reasons to Join the Acheron

**Author's Note:**

> This is written for the fiction day of Mechs album week. I had a hard time coming up with what to write, but at last I settled for expanding on the Acheron propaganda mentioned in a few different fictions. It adds a whole other level of creepiness to the Acheron to think about intelligent people being bombarded by the same message over and over again: that their brains are their entire worth.

**Apply for Acheron pre-selection today!**

All of us will one day take up our rightful duty and serve our City in the Acheron. Why wait until your brain has withered with age? 

As an early volunteer you will experience a range of benefits making your afterlife much more enjoyable, such as an increased level of consciousness, the ability to communicate with other volunteers and a wide range of exciting tasks. 

Unlock your brain’s true potential and help solve vital problems to keep our City running! As an early volunteer you will work on only the most exciting and important tasks. It’s a premium afterlife – apply today!

* * *

**More people than ever are prematurely donating their brains to the Acheron – Be a hero like them**

Last year alone the amount of premature Acheron volunteers rose with 13%. These brave and kind people gave up their lives to donate their brains at their cognitive peak to maximise the processor power and do their duty to the society we live in. What these heroes do is admirable: they truly understand the importance of the Acheron. 

Without the Acheron running on full processing capability supply lines would collapse, dangerous criminals would go free, transport would malfunction and anarchy would reign. We need more brave people who are willing to sacrifice a few years of life for the greater good of our planet. One of them might be you – apply for early Acheron entry today and become a true hero.

* * *

**Save yourself from a broken afterlife**

There are deadly accidents every day in the city where precious brains are injured. What goes lost when a brain is damaged is not only processing power we need to keep our home running smoothly, it’s also well known that brain injuries severely impact the quality of the donor’s afterlife, which is not pleasant. 

You could be the next victim of such an accident and surely you don’t want to spend eternity in pain. Of course, there’s only one way to ensure that your brain won’t be injured as you die: volunteering for early entry into the Acheron. 

There’s no need to fear a broken afterlife, you’ll be having the best possible one with a higher grade of consciousness than others and the choice of many interesting tasks to keep you occupied. Secure your future and apply for Acheron pre-selection today.

* * *

**Have you ever wanted to be a spy?**

There is a simple way your dreams can come true! You only need to volunteer as an early Acheron donor and enlist to the lip reading and facial recognition departments. Your brain will be sent on exciting missions all over the City to track dangerous criminals and keep all of us safe. 

Is there a better and more worthy way to spend your time in the Acheron? Of course not. Your service is invaluable to our society and you’ll be thanked in kind. Volunteers are granted certain privileges in the Acheron, such as retaining a much larger part of their cognitive selves. This means you can enjoy your exciting missions and be better at your job than anyone else. Apply today and start your new career as a spy!

* * *

**Join the Acheron and put your intelligence to its best possible use!**

Have people ever commented on your exceptional intelligence and how you’re destined to great things? Then this chance is for you. The Acheron needs brains like yours for top priority data management and other tasks of great importance for our society. 

We all go to the Acheron after death, but some brains are assigned more prestigious work than others and you can be one of the select few. Only the most exceptional of minds are allowed in the top priority departments and they work on vital tasks only humans can do. The City keeps running smoothly because early volunteers of exceptional intelligence donates their brains at its cognitive peak and the next of these heroes could be you! 

If you’re interested in making career in your afterlife and retaining more consciousness, this opportunity is for you. Apply today and see if you have what it takes to become one of the most valuable citizens of the City.

* * *

**Is your body aging? Make sure your mind stays forever young!**

Is time taking its toll on your body? Is it just a little bit harder to get up the stairs, is your back hurting more than it used to and are you feeling tired more often? Your body is aging and so is your mind. Soon your thoughts will begin to slow and your memory capability will decline. 

When you die, your senile brain is the one you will spend eternity in, ineffective and forgetful. If that’s not the future you want there’s only one solution: Join the Acheron as soon as possible. As a volunteer you’ll retain a higher grade of consciousness and self in a mind younger than the average. There are added bonuses such as the ability to communicate with other volunteers and more important and interesting tasks. Take the necessary step for a better afterlife today – why spend eternity in senility when you can avoid it?

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! If you did, please consider leaving kudos or a comment as those make my day


End file.
